


Stormed In

by perfectlyrose



Series: A Stormy Night [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Alec shows up at Rose's door in the middle of a thunderstorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an admin fill for fluffuary 
> 
> Prompt: Rain

Rose had just curled up on her sofa with a glass of wine and the novel she’d started last week when someone started pounding on her door. She huffed and unwound herself, taking a healthy sip of wine before setting the glass down on the coffee table next to her book and heading towards the front door of her cottage.

“Don’t know who the hell is even out in this storm,” she muttered to herself as thunder crashed outside for the fifth time in ten minutes.

Rose swung open the door and shrieked when a gust of wind soaked her and slammed the door against the wall.

“Bloody hell, it’s just me Rose. Nothing to be screaming about,” the bedraggled man in her doorway said, voice barely louder than the wind and rain.

“Not screaming ‘cause of you, you wanker,” she shot back. “Get in here before you catch your death in the storm.”

“Nothing else has managed to kill me yet, doubt a thunderstorm will do the trick,” he said.

Rose shut the door and locked it. “I’d rather not tempt fate, Alec.” She made a face at the detective who was dripping all over her entryway. “I was all cozy and now I’m soaked.”

He had the grace to look the tiniest bit sheepish. “Sorry. I can um, I can go.”

“Nope, stuck here now,” she said. “Let me go get us some dry clothes and then you can tell me why you’re here.”

Rose nipped into her bedroom and grabbed a couple of towels from the ensuite. She quickly changed into a different set of pajamas than she’d been wearing and dug around until she found a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt that she thought would fit the detective.

“Here you go,” she said, thrusting the clothes and towels at him when she walked back out. Loo’s through there,” she pointed back towards her room.

“Do you want wine?” she called when he’d been gone for a minute, leaving her fidgeting nervously, unsure of what to do. She liked to think she and Alec were friends but he didn’t normally just drop by on a Friday night, especially when it was storming. 

“If you’re having some,” he said, stepping out of the room, still running a towel over his head.

Rose heart did a peculiar twisting leap, seeing him so unguarded, so divested of his normal armor of a rumpled suit and in her old clothes instead.

“I’ll go get you a glass,” she said, fleeing before the flush on her cheeks could become noticeable.

He took the glass from her with a mumbled thanks when she returned and followed her to the couch.

Rose pulled her feet up, folding herself into one corner of the piece of furniture, one knee pulled close to her chest. “So,” she started after a sip of her wine, “what brings you here tonight?”

Alec’s mouth tightened into a thin line and his eyes skittered away from her.

“Oh god, it’s nothing bad, is it?” Rose asked, suddenly worried.

“No, no, nothing like that,” he rushed to say. “Do you think I would’ve accepted a change of clothes and a glass of wine if I was here to give you bad news?”

“Well, no, but you’re always surprising me so, who’s to say?”

“I just was thinking that I hadn’t seen you in a few days and was going to come check on you,” he muttered. “Didn’t realize it was so bloody late when I left the station and it started storming on my way out here.”

Rose reached out and prodded him with her foot, making him look at her. “That’s sweet of you. You know you’re always welcome here.”

“Probably because you don’t get much company living all the way out here,” Alec said acerbically. 

“Oi, don’t be like that. I like when you stop by.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You know, just for that, you have to stay and sit through some terrible movie with me."

He grumbled but made no move to actually move or protest so Rose switched on one of her favorite rom-coms and scooted closer to Alec, looking forward to listening to him complain about the movie. If she could get a cuddle out of it, even better.


End file.
